


Journey's Over Only To Start A Nightmare

by SapphireKageKyuura92



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood & Gore, Demon Kagome, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Good Shane, Inuyasha Adopted Kagome, Kagome Has Morals Just Not Many, Lori Bashing, Lori is a bitch, Luciana - Mikayla - Maerin are my OC's, Mates, Now That She's A Demon, Powerful Kagome, Romance, Sesshomaru Adopted Kagome, Sesshomaru Finally Accepts Inuyasha As His Brother, Sexual Content, Shane Doesn't Die In This Story, This Story Isn't For Lori Fans, Violence, jealous Lori, mate fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKageKyuura92/pseuds/SapphireKageKyuura92
Summary: After the final battle with Naraku is over, and the jewel is completed, a wish is made on the jewel. But the outcome of said wish has some consequences that may or may not be good. After Kagome and her pack go back to her time, all hell breaks loose. Will they find survivors?(A/N: I'm going to rewrite the stories first chapter. The first chapter was a rough draft to see if anyone liked it. But somehow I'm just not happy with it. So I'm rewriting it. Sorry readers)





	Journey's Over Only To Start A Nightmare

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The final battle was finally over. Kagome couldn't help but feel relieved. Walking over to Inuyasha, she dropped the jewel into his hand. 

For over a year now, Kagome has given up on loving Inuyasha. Having dealt with several heartbreaks, no thanks to Kikyo of course. Kagome had saved Kikyo's life on two occasions and not once had Kikyo thanked her. That just reminded Kagome how much she actually hated Kikyo. How much she wished Kikyo would just die again. 

A couple months before the final battle Sesshomaru had adopted her into the house of the moon. On her shoulder blade where Sesshomaru had bit, there was now a bluish purple crescent moon. It was the same colour as the crescent moon on Sesshomaru's forehead. Kagome guessed by Sesshomaru adopting her, she became princess of the western lands. And became Sesshomaru's younger sister. (Let's just say Sesshomaru's age in human years is 26.)

It's been five years, of looking for shikon shards and battling demons everywhere they went. It was a month before Sesshomaru adopting her that he mated Rin. Rin became a youkai after she took in Sesshomaru's blood in the mating. Rin's hair didn't grow, but it now had streaks of silver. Her milk chocolate eyes now carried specks of gold, becoming more of a hazel. Her skin tanned a little, and her muscles became toned. Her ears pointed, and two magenta stripes curved along her cheek bones. She didn't have the crescent moon on her forehead like Sesshomaru did, she did have a crescent moon where her neck met her shoulder. Rin had claws and fangs now, could move at fast inhuman speeds, fly like Sesshomaru could on a cloud, and had all the same attacks that Sesshomaru had.

Rin could turn into a giant dog much like Sesshomaru could. Only Rin's true form had black fur with streaks of white instead of the pure white fur Sesshomaru's had. While Kagome was deep in her thoughts she didn't hear Inuyasha make his wish. All she felt was intense pain, her blood boiled beneath her skin, and her body throbbed. 

She didn't know what was going on, but it felt like hell. Pure hell. She opened her mouth, and a blood curdling scream that sounded like she was being tortured in the worst of ways ripped from her throat. Her throat now felt raw, her entire body throbbed with pain. Her bones shifting beneath her skin, replacing themselves back into place as if they had been recently dislocated. 

Claws slowly formed on her fingers, and her canines dropped down into fangs. Dark blue stripes curved along her cheek bones, a crescent moon appeared on her forehead with a purple teardrop in the middle. Her ears pointed, her body toned, and her body had curves in all the right places like an hour glass. A black tail grew from her tailbone, then flopped on to her shoulder(like Sesshomaru's), red streaks weaved themselves through her midnight black hair, and her sapphire blue eyes became an icy dark blue that looked almost black with specks of gold. Her skin became sun kissed, and completely flawless. Even that scar under her rib cage where the shikon was ripped out of her disappeared. 

When the transformation ended, so did the pain. Her body still throbbed something fierce though. She looked at her hands seeing the claws, and her tongue licked along her new fangs being careful not to cut her tongue. She noticed how her clothes were a little ripped, looking rather small on her. She also took notice of the black tail that now rested on her shoulder.

"What the fuck?" Kagome whispered as she took in her new appearance. "What exactly did you wish for Inuyasha?" 

Inuyasha was silent, and she took notice of that. She looked up then looked at him, raising an eyebrow. The look on her face demanded that he answer her question. But all Inuyasha did was scoff, crossing his arms over his chest. Kagome wasn't in the least bit happy with Inuyasha's obvious disobedience. Even when Kagome was human she thought of herself as the alpha of their group. Didn't matter if Inuyasha disagreed with that statement.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said sternly. "You will tell me at once, what did you wish for?" Kagome demanded.

Inuyasha clenched his teeth, glaring at Kagome once again with defiance. "I wished Kikyo back to life." 

Now it was Kagome's turn to clench her teeth, a furious glare on her face. Her eyes darkened even further if that was possible seeing as her eyes were already a dark blue. Now they looked black as night, she curled her hands into fists her claws digging into her hand. 

"Why?" Kagome growled, she wasn't in the last bit pleased he wished that clay pot bitch back to life.

No wonder she felt so much pain. The first part of the pain was Kikyo's soul leaving her body, and the second part of the pain was her body transforming into something else. Inuyasha growled back in response to Kagome's growl.

"You are not my alpha Kagome, I don't have to answer to you." Inuyasha snapped glaring at her.

Kagome smirked, one of her fangs showing. "Ah, but that's where you are wrong Inuyasha. I've always been the alpha of this pack. Whatever you do, you have to consult me about it. Don't think I didn't notice you'd disappear for a couple nights a month. I even followed you, you were with Kikyo weren't you?"

"You are not my alpha! And what I do is not your concern wench," Inuyasha growled.

"Oh but it is, Inuyasha. Because consorting with Kikyo is a concern to me and the pack." Kagome replied frowning.

"Kikyo is my mate Kagome, I can't not be with her." Inuyasha said frowning, disapproval on his face.

Kagome sniffed the air, smelling Kikyo to the left behind Inuyasha. A malicious grin formed on Kagome's face, she noticed everyone shiver in fear, well except Sesshomaru of course.

"Kikyo I know you are here. Come out," Kagome said, her voice cold and her face stoic without an ounce of emotion.

The scent of Kikyo still had underlines of clay, bones and graveyard soil, and... a smile formed on Kagome's face, not a scent of being mated to Inuyasha. Inuyasha's scent wasn't mixed with hers as a mate was supposed to smell. So he didn't mate her then.

Kikyo stepped out from the trees, slowly and with grace. As usual Kikyo's face was stoic, not an ounce of emotion. 

"What do you want reincarnation?" Kikyo demanded, glaring at her. Kagome found it funny that Kikyo thought glaring at her would intimidate her.

Another thing that was funny was when she heard Midoriko's voice within her head, telling her she wasn't Kikyo's reincarnation but hers. It was funny that Kikyo thought she was her reincarnation. She was nothing like Kikyo, now that she changed thanks to the transformation. A demon miko was quite rare, since it didn't happen. She was a hybrid of sorts, she could feel the Ookami, and she could feel the Inuyoukai and oh that's interesting Kitsune was also there. 

Later she would meditate to find out what kind of Ookami, Inuyoukai and Kitsune she had. 

"I'm not your reincarnation, I'm Midoriko's reincarnation." Kagome said to Kikyo. 

Kikyo scoffed with disbelief, as was expected of someone like Kikyo. The woman never listened to what others told her. She just spews what she thinks she knows. And acts like she knows everything, which was rather annoying.

"Lies. Though I must thank you for finally returning my soul. Though I can't think of why you've become a demon. You should have died the moment my soul left you." Kikyo exclaimed in her usual cold drone like voice that made her want to bash Kikyo's head in.

"I can't answer that since I don't know either," Kagome replied with a careless shrug. 

 **'I can answer that my child. You became a hybrid because your true birth parents were demons themselves. We'll talk about it later, you need to pay attention to Kikyo.'** Midoriko said, which made her snap out of it and pay attention to Kikyo who had a bow in her hands and an arrow notched in her bow ready to fire.

Since she didn't have a mirror she didn't notice that when Midoriko talked to her, her eyes became cloudy. 

"What do you think you are doing, Kikyo?" Kagome asked as she narrowed her eyes on Kikyo's bow.

"I'm going to kill you like I should have done a long time ago." Kikyo said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kagome scoffed, which made Kikyo angrier if possible. It was hard to tell since Kikyo was like a walking drone all of the time. Inuyasha's eyes were wide with disbelief as he saw Kikyo looking ready to kill Kagome. 

"Kikyo put down the bow now!" Inuyasha ordered, as if he was talking to one of his pack. Which annoyed Kagome a lot.

Kikyo wasn't one of their pack. She wasn't even one of them, nor had she been accepted into the pack. She was an outsider, someone unwanted. Someone she still wished would die. Because right now she was causing unnecessary problems.

"The girl needs to die Inuyasha, can't you see she's brainwashed you?" Kikyo said spewing more lies.

Again with the lies, did she ever stop lying? No, Kagome believed she'd never stop lying. Kikyo would do anything to get what she wants. Even if that means killing someone close to Inuyasha. The smell of miasma was thick in Kikyo's scent no matter how many times she bathed herself.

 _'Was Kikyo working with Naraku, before we killed him?'_ Kagome thought to herself.

 ** _'It's highly possible,'_** A voice growled within her mind.  _'Who the hell are you?'_ Kagome demanded.

 _ **'I am your beast or basically speaking I'm am you but in beast form.'**_ The voice said, there was still an animalistic tone to it's voice.

 _'What? So beast do you have a name I can call you?'_ Kagome asked mentally raising an eyebrow.

She can mentally feel the beast smile within her mind.  _ **'Call me Akira.'**_ The beast now named Akira replied.

"Yeah Kikyo put down the bow or I'll put you down." Kagome growled, it felt like a challenge. And as a alpha she found it disrespectful. She wanted Kikyo to show some respect. If not it was bound to get bloody and soon.

Inuyasha bowed his head a little, showing his neck in submission. Her beast purred in approval of Inuyasha's submission. Though it was odd since Inuyasha was showing disobedience and defiance a little while ago before Kikyo showed up.

Kikyo obviously didn't listen, she only pulled the string back a little more, then let go. The arrow shot through the air and felt strongly of holy energy. Chuckling, she caught the arrow in mid-air, snapping it in her hand. Without warning she used her demon speed appearing before Kikyo, her eyes a blood red. 

"You should have listened," Kagome growled before ripping Kikyo's throat out. Kikyo fell to the ground her blood pooling around her body. Kikyo was once again dead. Kikyo's soul flew out of her body before it vanished not being able to live without a body. 

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha, and she watched as Inuyasha got on to his knees at her feet. Once again her beast purred in approval. 

"I am sorry alpha, I should have not disobeyed. I didn't think, couldn't even comprehend that Kikyo would betray us. I should have listened to you. Shouldn't have ever picked Kikyo's side over yours..." Inuyasha said, his voice barely above a whisper yet Kagome could hear him just fine.

Her heart pulled slightly at Inuyasha's words. She could feel his pack bond, could feel his sorrow and regret. She could feel how sorry Inuyasha truly was so she let it slide, at least for now. She placed her hand on Inuyasha's head which caused him to look up at her. 

"You are forgiven Inuyasha. But don't let it happen again. Understood?" Kagome said looking into Inuyasha's ember eyes. 

"Understood alpha." Inuyasha said with a nod of his head. "Oh and Inuyasha? Call me Kagome. Even now as a demon I still don't like titles." Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded, "If that's what you want, Kagome." 

Kagome surveyed her surroundings, seeing Sango who was kneeling beside an injured Miroku. And Kiala was laying beside Shippo who only had a broken arm and a cut on his cheek. Who she was really looking for was Sesshomaru and Rin. Though she knew Rin had stayed at the castle since she was pregnant with Sesshomaru's pup. 

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked frowning.

"He went back to the western lands to get Rin and Jaken." Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded that made sense. Not a moment later Sesshomaru came out of the trees and into the clearing with Rin, Jaken and of course Ah Un. Ah Un was their two headed dragon.

"Miko, you have changed." Was the first thing Sesshomaru said upon walking into the clearing.

"Yeah, it happened after Inuyasha made his wish on the jewel." Kagome said, she watched as Sesshomaru's eyes landed on Kikyo's body.

"You killed the undead miko?" Sesshomaru asked raising his eyebrow. Kagome chuckled, "Yes." 

"Why? I wasn't aware that she was a threat." Sesshomaru said his eyes still on Kikyo's body.

"Well she was. She tried to kill me," Kagome said glaring down at Kikyo's body. Flicking her wrist suddenly Kikyo's body went up in flames. And when the flames disappeared not even ashes were left behind.

She really needed to see what kind of demons she had. Because last time she checked there wasn't a lot of demons that could control elements such as fire. But Fire Kitsune's could, like Shippo could use his fox fire. 

Sesshomaru growled, "The undead bitch tried to kill my sister?" 

"Hey she's my sister too you bastard!" Inuyasha snapped glaring at Sesshomaru. It was also a few weeks before the final battle that Sesshomaru finally accepted Inuyasha as his brother. 

"Yes of course." Sesshomaru replied sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. 

"Now, now you two, no need to start bickering like an old married couple." Kagome said snickering, her eyes gleaming with amusement.

They both glared at her at that comment, which made her actually laugh. "So what now?" Sango asked looking up from Miroku.

"I go back home." Kagome said. "My mom must be worried by now. I haven't been home in five months." 

"If you go home we have to go with you." Inuyasha said with a scowl.

"Wherever you go, this Sesshomaru follows." Sesshomaru said an equal scowl on his face.

"Me too!" Shippo added jumping up and down.

"Hey what about me?" Rin said seconds after Shippo. "I'm not allowing my mate to go anywhere without me."

Kagome chuckled, "We would never leave you behind Rin." Kagome said looking at Rin grinning.

Kagome knew that since she was adopted by Sesshomaru and by Inuyasha that the well would allow them through. She wasn't sure about Shippo since she didn't do a blood adoption with him. And she didn't share her blood with Rin either. 

"I'm not sure how that's going to work. I never did the blood ceremony with you two." Kagome said frowning.

"Then do it now before we leave miko." Sesshomaru said before sitting against a tree.

Kagome nodded, she motioned for Rin and Shippo to come to her. They both walked over to her all of them cut their hands, though Kagome cut both her hands. Taking Shippo's hand with her right hand, and taking Rin's with her left hand, she began to chant in a different language.

"Ego Kagome Higurashi Shippo ut adopt quod filius meus, et soror mea dininae majertatis tuae meum sanguinem Rin. Cum ergo dicimus hoc commutatio eorum familia." 

A bond snapped into place within our hearts, two strings, Shippo's was a green string and Rin's was an orange string. Inuyasha's was a red string, and Sesshomaru's was a magenta string. Kouga, his was an ice blue string. Since when did she form a pack bond with Kouga? That was rather confusing. Hakkaku's string was lime green and Ginta's string was grey. Ayame's string was a blood red just like her hair. Why did she have a pack bond with Ayame? They weren't even in the same packs.

As if summoned a couple of tornado's appeared before Ayame and Kouga jumped out of them. And a few feet behind them was Hakkaku and Ginta who were panting with exhaustion. Even though the jewel shards were taken from Kouga's legs and arm, he was still extremely fast. Ayame was just fast, nothing to boost her speed.

"How's my woman?" Kouga asked, saying the same thing he did every time he saw me. 

Ayame glared at him, obviously pissed off that her mate still addressed her as his woman. It was rather annoying for her as well, it's not like she asked him to continue with calling her his woman. But she will put a stop to it right now.

"I'm not your woman Kouga. Your woman is Ayame." Kagome said a frown of disapproval on her face.

"I know. But old habits die hard," Kouga said with a shrug.

Yeah did she forget to mention that Kouga had finally caught on that she didn't want him and mated Ayame. Which was a big huge relief. 

"So is Ayame carrying your pups yet?" Kagome asked as she took her hands from Shippo's and Rin's. 

"Yes she is. Recently found out." Kouga replied with a happy grin. Kagome grinned as well.

Then Kouga sniffed the air, "Why do you smell like an alpha?" Kouga asked.

"Because I am an alpha." Kagome said raising her eyebrow daring him to comment.

"Oh." Was all Kouga said.

Since she had pack bonds with Kouga and Ayame the well should allow them to go through to the other side. 

"We were just about to go back to my time. You want to come?" Kagome said looking at them both.

"We wouldn't be here if we didn't want to go with you." Ayame stated with a smile.

Sango didn't bother saying anything, because she knew that she wouldn't be able to go. And she wasn't saddened by that. She would stay with Miroku at all costs, finally give him those children he kept asking her for. 

"Go. I know I can't go with you, and I don't mind. So go Kagome." Sango said getting up to hug Kagome.

Kagome nodded, turning on her heel, she walked towards the well, listening to the footsteps behind her as the others followed. She was the first to jump into the well, she jumped out. Then Inuyasha jumped out after her, followed by Sesshomaru, Rin and then Kouga and Ayame. 

The first smell that came to Kagome's nose was rotting flesh. That alarmed her making her heart skip a beat. She wasted no time running out of the well house and to her house. Not even bothering to knock, the moment she walked into her house, the smell of rotting flesh got even stronger. She ran into the living room seeing it covered in blood. Then she ran into the kitchen there was also blood on the counters, floor, and walls. 

She ran upstairs, she could hear groans coming from her mother's room and her brother's room. She prayed nothing happened to them. She didn't know what she'd do if something happened to them. She went to her mother's room first, her nose scrunched up in disgust smelling an even stronger smell of rotting flesh behind the door. Growling to herself she opened the door. 

Strapped to a bed, no not strapped handcuffed to a bed was her mother. There was a bloody bite wound on her neck and on the side of her face. Chunks of flesh missing, her eyes were cloudy, no emotion and no humanity were left in those eyes. She gasped in horror, a tear falling down her cheek when she couldn't hear her mother's heartbeat. There was no heartbeat. 

"Mother..." Kagome whimpered, which caught the attention of her mother, who was now snapping her jaws at her, growling with desperation. It looked hungry. And for a second she wondered how long her mother had been handcuffed to that bed. 

She back stepped out of the room, then ran to her brother's room. Opening the door, she saw her brother shuffling lazily around the room. Upon hearing the door open however he shuffled even faster towards her, his hands reached out towards her, and eyes as pale and cloudy as her mothers. She knew right then and there that her brother didn't have a heartbeat either.

Kagome wanted to howl with how much pain she was feeling right now. Then a thought came to her. Where was her grandfather? Before she went to search for her grandfather, she stabbed Souta in the head with an arrow made out of her powers. Souta fell to the floor and stopped moving. She went and did the same to her mother, not wanting her to continue on like this. 

She went to her grandfather's room, opening the door. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed he was chained to the wall, half his face was chewed off. She could see all of his teeth on one side of his face, and his jaw bone. It was rather disgusting...

Not even wanting to know how her grandfather got chains, she shot him in the head with a bow and arrow made out of her miko powers. Her grandfather stopped moving. She whimpered as her chest tightened with pain. They were her family, but now they were dead. 

She slowly went down the stairs, stepping down one at a time. They must have noticed, because they all surrounded her by the time she reached the last stair. 

"What happened? Were you crying?" Inuyasha asked as he stepped towards her. 

"They're dead. My family is dead." Was all Kagome said to him, not even bothering to reply properly to his questions.

"Miko, tell this Sesshomaru exactly what happened." Sesshomaru softly said.

"I went to my mother's room, she was handcuffed to the bed. Her shoulder and cheek were bitten into and blood covered her body. She snarled and growled at me, her expression was that of a hungry animal. Her eyes pale and lifeless. Then I went to my brother's room, he also had pale lifeless eyes, and a bite on his wrist. But when I reached my grandfather's room, half of his face was chewed off. I could see his teeth and his jaw bone. I killed them not wanting them to continue like that." Kagome explained, her voice barely above a whisper.

She barely acknowledged the looks of disgust on their faces. But she noticed them. "What do you think happened to them mom?" Shippo asked with a whimper. (Shippo is a teenager now having gone up in power from Sesshomaru's training)

"I don't know." Kagome replied.

"We should go." Sesshomaru said before walking out the front door. 

Kagome packed all she could, grabbing food, water, medical supplies, and of course weapons. She put her twin swords in an X on her back between her shoulder blades. A dagger on each thigh, two daggers strapped to her wrist, and a sniper rifle which hung from her shoulder by it's strap. You are probably wondering why a demon needs human made weapons, it's so she could look and blend in like a human.

She grabbed weapons for everyone, she thanked the gods for her grandfather collecting all kinds of weapons. There was a 9mm Eagle(I don't know anything about guns or weapons of any kind. I'm making it up as I go), that she handed to Rin, and strapped two daggers one on each of Rin's thighs, and a sword that she strapped to Rin's back between her shoulder blades. 

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had their swords and claws so they didn't need weapons. Kouga had his sword and claws, same with Ayame. She grabbed a sword for Shippo, two daggers more like Chinese ring daggers strapping them to his thighs. The sword was strapped to his waist. 

"Rin your sword's name is Kiryuu and it has it's own set of attacks I'm sure you will learn as you go. Shippo your swords name is Airyuu it also has it's set of attacks that you'll learn as you go. Just like Sesshomaru's Tokijin and Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga." Kagome explained.

"Did you make these swords mom?" Shippo asked as he looked at his sword intently.

"Yes. I made them months ago at Totosai's." Kagome said with a smile.

"Awesome!" Shippo exclaimed grinning.

"Yes, thank you Kagome." Rin said smiling.

Sesshomaru nodded his head, which was the only thank you she'd receive from him. To get Sesshomaru to actually voice a thank you was like pulling teeth. But she would take any thank you even if it wasn't verbal. 

With that they all left Kagome's house. They didn't care where they went but they couldn't stay in Tokyo. Wherever their next destination would be Kagome knew it would change their life for better or for worse. The journey was finished and Kagome thought she'd catch a break. But now a nightmare begins with a whole new journey. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Luciana is paired with Shane. Mikayla is paired with Inuyasha and Maerin is paired with Carl. 
> 
> I hope I did good on this chapter. If it's confusing then I'm sorry. Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time!


End file.
